Sasuke's Secret
by yellowJsquid
Summary: Sasuke has a secret. No one knows about it, and he's happy. because Sasuke's little secret was wellguarded.


Sasuke has a secret.

No one knows about it.

It's a little secret that no one knows about, and he's happy.

Because Sasuke's little secret was well guarded.

Sometimes Sasuke comes home from training and needs to have his 'down' time. That's when does it. He goes into his parent's old bedroom and lets it all out.

Sometimes he sobs for hours.

Sometimes he grins bigger than Naruto, if only for a second.

Other times he whistles tunes. Happy songs, sad songs, and melodies he's never heard before.

But usually he sings.

He likes to sing, has a great voice for it, and the looks.

But no one can know.

They might try to make him a star, and that would keep him away from Itachi.

Sasuke sings all sorts of things. He likes to sing heavy metal, or punk. He likes The Offspring, and Metallica.

Sasuke sings for hours at a time, because no one is looking for him. No one is worrying about when he gets home.

Sasuke loves his solitude.

-------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke sings, Sakura watches.

Sasuke doesn't know she's there, and Sakura likes it like that. She watches him sing and even move a little, creating his own slow, fluid dance that speaks of himself in volumes.

Sakura knows that one day he'll find out she's there, but for now she's happy.

Sakura watches Sasuke for hours, drinking it in, never moving from her concealed place.

Sakura loves her secrecy, and her Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------

When Sakura watches Sasuke, Naruto watches both of them.

Naruto is hidden better than Sakura, but he can still watch and hear Sasuke's angelic voice. He likes it when Sasuke sings 'Original Prankster', because it reminds him of his happier memories, and Sakura mouths the words as he sings them.

Naruto likes to watch Sasuke's sultry movements, so casual yet perfect. Sasuke had been practising for a long time.

He also likes to watch Sakura play with her pastel pink locks, twirling them around or braiding the silky strands together. She likes to lip-sing to a lot of the offspring songs, and she drums her fingers silently to her favourite songs. He's fascinated be their buoyancy. He loves her perfect nails, and slender fingers.

Naruto is happy to be part of their lives. A constant. He likes them knowing he's there for them, as they are for him.

Naruto loves his stability, his Sakura, and his Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------

While Sasuke sings, Sakura watches and Naruto protects, Kakashi guards them all.

He too has a good vantage point to see all of them.

He's jealous of them though.

They were in love with each other.

He'd caught Sasuke and Naruto cuddling before, and he'd seen Sakura and Naruto share a bed on cold nights. Nothing ever happened between them, but the bond they shared in those short hours was unbreakable.

When the three of them are all feeling down, they'll all go to Sasuke's house and sleep together on his bed.

Limbs entwined, they're happy. Sasuke loves Naruto and Sakura, Sakura loves Sasuke and Naruto, and Naruto loves Sakura and Sasuke. That was all that mattered to them. They didn't care that people sometimes talked, or that they were shunned from other activities.

Because when the villagers gave Naruto a rough time, he had someone to hold him. Two, even.

Or when Sakura felt inferior to them, they would hold her, whispering sweet nothings to her and making them all equal.

And when Sasuke couldn't bare the weight of his dead family, he could cry on their shoulders, and sometimes they cried for him too. That way he knew that he wasn't alone in his misery. Two people were better than one, and three was the best of all.

Kakashi had seen them all snuggled together on Christmas, New Year's, and other important holidays when normal children should be celebrating. But for Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, there was no one but each other to celebrate with.

And he was so jealous he could just die.

They'd never offered him a kind word or warm smile.

He'd never really had any true friends, or anyone to love.

And he'd watch them in the wee hours of the morning, as Sasuke rose first and made coffee, followed by Sakura who would make breakfast, and then a reluctant Naruto, who would gripe and complain until food was set in front of him.

Then they'd spend the morning together silently, enjoying the presence of another who understood them.

Kakashi was so happy that they'd found each other, though. Even if he was jealous as sin, he was so happy for them.

He knew what it was like to be alone.

It was so…

There wasn't a word to describe how it felt to be shunned, to be alone for so long.

Especially for shinobi.

Killing at a young age, stripped of their youth early.

So Kakashi was glad that they didn't have to be alone, even if was only every now and then.

Kakashi loves his team.

Even if they'll never love him.

--------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke sings, he knows he'd never tell his little secret. But he knows they know anyways.

He knows because he can feel their warmth everywhere.

They don't know it, but he knows they know.

And he doesn't really care.

He loves them too much to care.

------------------------------------------------

And Sakura knows Naruto and Kakashi are there, because she can sense their love, their companionship. She doesn't mind, in fact, she likes that they watch over her.

It sure as hell beats being alone again.

She doesn't mind when Naruto accidentally coughs, interrupting Sasuke's show, because she loves him.

She doesn't care when she can feel Kakashi's sharingan turned on her, she just smiles, and lip-sings along to Sasuke's beautiful music.

Sakura loves them too much to be bothered by the little things.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto knows Kakashi watches him, he knows he watches them, and he's glad. He likes knowing someone cares enough to watch his back while he watches their backs.

He loves the thought of someone who gave him a second thought, and liked it. He likes Kakashi-sensei, too.

Even if he is a bit odd.

Naruto loves Kakashi-sensei for being there for him when Sasuke angers him or Sakura shuns him.

Though it doesn't happen often, it does happen, and when it does there's Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto loves His sensei, because his sensei loves him.

And just maybe, next time they were all lonely, they'll ask him to join them. Then they can be lonely together.

Yeah.


End file.
